This invention relates to method and apparatus for checking the accuracy of a newly formed rotary gear with a master rotary gear. The invention more particularly relates to apparatus in which the accuracy of the newly formed gear is checked by detecting variations in the distance between the axes of the two gears while the gears are in meshing engagement.